


i hope we’re still friends, yeah i hope you don’t mind!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I need a hug, M/M, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, author projecting onto georgnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ‘do you like these little sonnets, ‘cos i wrote them just for you.’george loves dream, and george..he’s royally fucked.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	1. you don’t know how long i could stare into your picture.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an angst fic where i project onto these characters.   
> i am, and have been, in love with my best friend for years. this feeling is not mutual and i feel that i can get closure by doing this.

george had a problem, one that couldn’t be fixed with dreams wheeze of a laugh, or anything for that matter. 

george was in _love_ , the type of love that crippled you. the type that sent a hot jab through your heart at the mere thought of them. 

he couldn’t help the little flutter in his stomach when his friend would laugh. he couldn’t control the proud smile that crept onto his face when he was the reason behind dreams laughter. 

_ and he certainly couldn’t control the flush of bright red that plastered itself onto his cheeks at the sight of dreams face. _

they could all see it—the way george smiled at dreams voice. 

everyone except for dream.

once, george had slipped up while i’m deep conversation with sapnap. 

_ ‘and his eyes, sapnap! his fucking eyes—i can’t see the color but they—they’re just-..’  _

he hadn’t realized his mistake until he heard a gasp, and a feminine scream from the man on the phone. 

_‘george, oh my god! you so like him, i knew it!’_ sapnap squealed, too excited for something so distant and irrational. as those last words left sapnaps lips, george let out a sob. 

george cried to sapnap for hours. 

_‘george, you should really talk to him..’_ though sap was doing his best at calming the older down, george shrunk in on himself. 

_ ‘it’s up to you, bud. i’m going to get some rest, we can talk tomorrow?’  _

george only nodded his head and waved a goodbye and he heard sapnap disconnect from their private discord call.

george was fucked.


	2. sick and twisted imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george will tell dream, even if it kills him.

george wanted to tell him, he really did, but he knew he couldn’t. as cliche as it seems, he knew dream was straight. he had no reason to lie, as both george and sapnap had come out. 

despite this, george felt that hopeful spark. 

_ ‘maybe he assumed we knew.’ _

unlikely, but not impossible! 

he and sapnap discussed it many a time during the late night hours. the outcome was always the same.

_‘talk to him, george. you might be surprised.’_ sapnap would always say, right before he’d end their call. george was left to fend off his biting thoughts. 

he curls in on himself and tucks his head between his knees, effectively blocking out the sharp moonlight filtering through his cracked window. 

_ ‘i’ll—i’ll tell him.. yeah, i can tell him.’ _

george shoots sapnap a quick dm saying that he would tell dream, then shuts off his phone, knowing that sap would see it in the morning.

george sets to typing, pouring his heart out into every letter his fingers tap. he’s shaking as he makes his way down the page of words that would either bless or betray him. 

his spotify was unusually upbeat, up until he wrote the last few words. 

_ ‘so how should i begin this?  _

_ i guess it started when you were with him _

_ and how he never even took you out to dance.’  _

his fears hit him all at once. what if he was with some girl already? he’ll be disgusted when he sees the message. what if dream outs him?

_ ‘but did he fuck with any rhythm? _

_ but now he’s playing with your head _

_ but did he ever make you come?’ _

he wouldn’t mess with george’s head, right? he flirts all the time, there has to be something there. doesn’t dream feel those butterflies?

_ ‘did he ever make you cry? _

_ did the wires in your mind get sewn together _

_ rubbed and severed by the head.’ _

several times. dream made him cry so often, sapnap could back him up with that statement. george often lost sleep at the thought of dream.

_ ‘you don’t know how long _

_ i could stare into your pic-‘ _

_ too much, too much, too much!  _

george cut the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters already, man.
> 
> im just trying to get her out of my head


	3. i dreamt i was standing in your doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george confesses

george had finally finished his lengthy confession. he went into great detail, leaving him no room to play this whole thing off as a joke. 

he’d sent it to sapnap upon request. they had gone through it to make sure there was no confusion. sap hadn’t even tried to contain his excitement.

_ ‘george, this is too good! i swear he’s pining over you, there’s no way he’s not.’ _

now, george wasn’t a religious man, but he prayed to whatever god out there that sapnap was right. 

_‘when do i send this?’_ george blurted out quickly, nerves getting the best of him.

_ ‘oh, i don’t know dude— do it right now!’ _

george’s heart dropped to his stomach. he wasn’t ready to send it yet, especially with it being late in the day for dream. he couldn’t wake him up for such a stupid thing. 

_ ‘sap i don’t think i can. i’m nervous and he’s probably sleeping by now and—‘ _

_ ‘he’s on georgie! now go get your man before i do it for you!’  _

george would be damned if he let sapnap embarrass him like that. his face is flushed as he tabs out to discord, specifically his and dreams dms. his slim fingers are shaking rapidly. light headed—he feels so lightheaded.

george had pasted the lengthy message into the chat and hovered his mouse over the send button. his hand flexes, begging to get it over with. sapnap notices the growing silence.

_‘you okay there, georgie?’_ sap said ever so gently. nevertheless, george jumps, and the message is sending before he even realizes what has happen. 

_‘oh my—oh my god-... i sent it, sapnap i sent it fuck, fuck, fuck-‘_ george’s mind is running a mile a minute, terrified of the consequences. 

he swears he’ll be sick once he sees dream icon turn green once again—he’s on.

_‘sapnap he’s on, what do i do!’_ george is on the verge of tears now, absolutely petrified. 

_ ‘george, it’ll be okay. what’s he gonna do—fly to england and beat your ass?’  _

though his tone teasing, it nearly pushed george over the edge. dream was typing now, the dots disappearing and reappearing every few seconds. some naive part of george wanted to believe that he was meticulously writing a confession, though he knew he wasn’t. right as he opened his mouth to speak to sap, his stomach dropped.

_ ‘george, i’m flattered, but..’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer than usual, hope you guys liked it.
> 
> im slowly getting her out of my head, which is good. im hoping that she stays out from here on out


	4. i’m starting to suspect..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big day

needless to say, george and dream didn’t talk for a long time. george had never cried as much as he did that night on call with sapnap. 

months pass, and now dream has a girlfriend. sapnap says she’s pretty, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. he even received a picture of the two hanging off of each other with a lovestruck look in their eyes. 

that solemn song that george heard all those months ago is becoming all too real. he listens to it often, all hours of the day. he frequents his and dreams dms as well, typing out the lyrics that hit him so hard that fateful night. 

when sapnap had sent him their picture, george had already been in dreams dms. 

_ ‘you don’t how long i could stare into your picture and wish that it was me.’ _

but he never sends it. 

this girl, _jamie_ , streams with dream now. the fans seem to like her more than they liked george. 

_ ‘i guess it’s different cause you love her, but i’ve got an interactive, sick and twisted imagination.’ _

he wishes that it was him there, sitting next to dream. he wants to be the one that gets to share those shy glances and flustered laughs. but it’s not his to share, it never was. 

_ ‘that’s gotta count for something.’ _

his embarrassed quips mean nothing to dream now. it’s all jamie. so you can imagine how surprised he is when dream asks for george to be his best man. 

_ no, no, no! say no, george- _

_ ‘of course i will, anything for a friend.’  _

and now he’s stuck. stuck in america for their wedding. today’s the big day, and he feels like he could vomit. it’s too much for him to handle, but this was for dream. 

here they are, standing at the alter. george is close enough to touch dream, and he catches himself almost reaching up to brush a hand down dreams shoulder. 

_‘speak now, or forever hold your peace..’_ the soft voice of the pastor rings through his ears. the words are on the tip of his tongue. dream turns to look at the crowd comedically, soon after turning to his groomsmen. 

but then he looks at george, and he _melts_. yellow meets brown and george is falling all over again. he shoots him that signature dream smile. george is speechless. oh, how he wishes to surge forward and capture his lips.

dreams tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he throws a thumbs up his way. he turns back to her, the one that stole dream— _his_ dream.

it happens quickly, george hardly has time to think of what he’s doing. 

_ ‘i object!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dislike this chapter, but i hope everyone likes it!!


	5. never call

_‘you may kiss the bride!’_

george is startled back into reality, something he simply doesn’t care to face. 

his brave words had been but a figment, an illusion, _a dream_. 

he’s standing motionless among the crowd. that is, until sapnap gives him a swift jab in the ribs. only then, does george start clapping.

——————

now he’s set to give a toast. a celebration of clays newfound life. 

he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t bitter.

yet here he stands, paper in hand, feeling like he’ll fall to bits if clay so much as looks at him.

and god, does george wish he had fallen to bits, because dream is looking at him like he’s the luckiest man in the world-and maybe he is.

he tries to match his energy, he really does, but with jamie clinging onto him like her life depends on it, he finds that he can’t will that same smile onto his face. 

he clears his throat rather obnoxiously, and he decides that he doesn’t like all of these eyes on him. 

_‘hah—so, how should i begin this? i guess it started when you were with-i mean, when you found my channel.’_

_calm down, george._

he takes a short breath and chances a glance at sapnap.

_‘‘hey dude cool video you seem cool.’ is what you commented, if i can recall correctly. i thought you were a total creep.’_

the room collectively laughs. george couldn’t care less, until he hears him. his stupid laugh. he’s wheezing at george’s crummy joke, yet he feels himself falling deeper. 

_ do you like these little sonnets, cause i wrote them just for you. _

_‘dre-clay, i appreciate you more and more everyday.’_

_‘i love you, clay, from the bottom of my heart, jamie is lucky to have you.’_

_ but how quickly they turn sour.. _

_ ‘and jamie, be careful with him. cherish eachother.’  _

george takes one more breath.

_‘thank you.’_

he sits down and folds his hands under the table as applause erupts around him. he spares a glance at sap, and he offers up a sad, knowing smile. 

—————

he’s been seated for hours now, refusing to move among the sea of people. he has no interest in dancing, so he opts for a drink. 

he swishes it around his glass for what has to be the hundredth time, finding it much more interesting than the chaos around him. 

in normal circumstances, george would’ve jumped at a hand on his shoulder, but this hand was much too familiar to be scared off. 

he doesn’t turn around—he’s scared of what he might say if he does.

_‘hi, george. why aren’t you dancing?’_

his breathing stops, heat spreads from his shoulder to his chest.

_‘you know i’m not one for crowds, clay.’_

clay laughs at this as he takes the open seat next to george. george keeps his eyes on his glass.

_‘i thought you would’ve had ladies all over you, george!’_

he seems serious.

_‘clay i-.. i like men, clay. you knew that. plus, the only guys here are old and weird.’_

when clay takes too long to respond, george looks at him. his eyes seem to be searching for something, anything.

_‘yeah—yeah.. sorry about that..’_

_‘it’s fine.’_

george takes a moment to set his glass down and place his chin on his hand.

_‘so, you’re a married man! how’s that feelin’ for you?’_

_‘it’s going well, georgie. but i kinda—i wanted to talk to you. face to face, that is..’_

george swears he’s never been this nervous before in his whole life. 

_‘i really did like you george. i thought about you all the time, but what would everybody think?’_

george can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. clay has only come over to send a final jab into his heart.

_ and i’m starting to suspect.. _

_‘i would’ve given anything to fly there and give all of my love to you, but i—i just couldn’t!’_

clays hand is on george’s knee now, but it won’t stay there for long. george stands, head down and unmoving.

_‘..george?’_

_‘clay, don’t contact me again.’_

he’s walking off, clambering into his rental car and setting off for his hotel. he did the right thing, but he can’t help the tear that falls. 

_ you don’t intend to do anything you said at all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait, but this is the final chapter.  
> i love each and everyone of you.  
> thank you for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> first real fic. 
> 
> if you see this, g, i love you. always have and i always will.


End file.
